


Shush, No Spoilers

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, BAMF Winchesters, Gen, No Romance, OMC - Freeform, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, canon violence, outsider pov, post "King of the Damned", up to season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan boy, Isaac Parker, gets sucked into his favorite TV show Supernatural...set in season 9, post King of the Damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush, No Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided not to _force_ myself to work on a story that I've lost interest to. With that said, I will more than likely pick back up on _Harry Potter and his Guardian Angels_ sometime in the near future as well as _The Last Defense on Earth_ trilogy. In the meantime I wanted to write a story set in season 9.

Isaac Parker didn't consider himself a fan boy of anything, though if you asked him to list every episode of _Supernatural_ from season one to now, he could tell you in a heartbeat. His favorite brother was Sam but he always identified himself more toward Dean, if only because they shared at least one common thing: a younger sibling. Sarah was much younger than Sam though, the age difference only slightly higher. She didn't understand his obsession with TV shows like he didn't understand when she talked about boys. She'd sleep over with friends on Fridays while he would be upstairs alone in his room, reading a book or on the computer. But that was okay because she was fifteen and he was nearly twenty. Isaac was sure no one really understood teenage girls anyway (and that included Dad, no matter how hard he tried to connect with either his kids).

It happened on a Friday, the freak accident, that is.

Sarah was lounging on the couch downstairs claiming the big screen TV in the living room. It was a rare sight and Isaac was uncharacteristically annoyed. He was just about to watch a rerun of _Supernatural_ out of sheer boredom but seeing Sarah laying there, a pillow tucked under her head and a blanket flung over her, he knew getting her to move would be like trying to push a car up a hill - possible but way too much of a hassle. The wiser thing would be to just go upstairs and watch in his room like he normally would.

He crept closer until he was leaning over the couch, hovering just over her like an unwanted shadow. Sarah paused the movie and looked up. "Need something?"

Isaac shrugged, looking at the screen. "Nah not really. You want some popcorn?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. Whatever. I'll make some for just me then."

Sarah went back to her movie as Isaac went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. When the popcorn was done Isaac put it in a big bowl and went back into the living to plop down beside Sarah on the couch. Sarah spared him a glance before the movie caught her interest again. She was watching something with Ash Kutcher in it. Isaac watched the screen for a little while longer before he stood up and stretched his limbs that started to fall asleep. He sighed and looked back down at his sister who was hugging the blanket close to her face. 

Isaac went upstairs a few minutes later and decided tonight would be another Netflix night. He sat down in the chair in front of the computer and logged in. His password was an elaborate series of numbers, at first glance. 5219831241979. 5-2-1983. 1-24-1979. The birthdays of Sam and Dean Winchester. So maybe Isaac was a little bit of a fan boy. But he never went out to conventions or dressed up as one of the characters, though on occasion he had thought of buying a ticket. He had a few of the seasons on DVDs, namely the first three. If Isaac had to pick his favorite season of the whole show, he'd say it was a tie between one and two. He loved the horror aspect of _Supernatural_. It was one of the reasons he'd been drawn to the show in the first place. 

The show wasn't crap now, out on its ninth season, but Isaac truly did miss the first couple seasons where the Winchesters would drive in that sweet '67 Impala of theirs and hunt things and save the world one person at a time. The scare factor was missing in the episodes and nearly every supporting character that used to make the show that much better was fucked (like Garth) or dead (like Bobby). Isaac brought up Chrome and went on Netflix. It was up to date on _Supernatural_ even though the newest episode 'King of the Damned' had just aired last week. He hovered over the preview thumbnail before clicking the episode to play.

Dean was in some deep Vader shit, the brothers' relationship taking a turn for the worst, and Crowley still a hardcore manipulator, though recently he has been making some questionable moves (AKA his son Gavin).

The episode wasn't too bad, though Isaac found himself conflicted on the showdown between Dean and Abbadon. On the one hand it was good to see some Dean action but he always imagined Abbadon putting up a tougher fight than just straining to push Winchester up against a wall. As the credits popped up on screen, Isaac heaved out a sigh. He wondered if Sarah fell asleep watching her movie downstairs. Isaac and Sarah weren't all that close, not like the Winchesters at least. She talked to him on occasion, at breakfast, and sometimes after dinner, on movie nights where Dad pushed the whole family together to watch ridiculous comedies that showed Jack Black at his finest moments. He knew she liked to listen to anything that was mainstream radio with the exception of a select few like Justin Bieber (thank god for that) and Lil Wayne. Likewise she knew he didn't have a favorite-favorite color because it changed every week or depending on his mood (she asked several times). This week it was green, last week blue. Maybe next week it'd be purple or brown, or even red (if only because red hasn't been his favorite in months). 

They knew the basics of each other.

Their relationship was different from the brothers and more like normal every day siblings. Sure, they sometimes had fights over who got to sit where at the table when they were both younger, and Isaac liked to tease Sarah when she had her friends over on occasion but they weren't stuck to each other every hour of every day. They didn't road trip across the country in a car or pull up in moldy, cheap motels that only ever had one spare room available and while Isaac would get protective of Sarah when in the face of a strange guy like any good big brother would, but he wasn't too sure he'd do half the things Dean did for Sam if he was ever put in a similar spot.

There was a co-dependency there that seemed completely unique to the Winchesters.

Isaac glanced to the time on the screen. It was just barely past midnight now. He blinked, suddenly feeling tired. Usually he'd stay up another hour, going through the list on Netflix. There were some other good shows on there besides Supernatural, like the superhero show, _Arrow_. Isaac hadn't watched it but he'd heard only good things about it and he supposed it made sense. Superhero movies were normally good. The latest ones being _The Amazing Spiderman_ and its sequel. 

At exactly 12:08 it happened. Isaac would remember that time because that was the time that his watch froze on. The screen suddenly rippled, like the disturbed surface of a pond, and Isaac nearly fell off his chair in surprise. He gripped the desk to steady himself, wondering if he had just imagined it. The credits to the episode sped up without him touching a thing and suddenly Isaac's heart was pounding rapidly. When it finished, it returned to the episode's thumbnail and Isaac let out a relieved sigh, trying to relax again. But that only lasted a moment. Isaac froze when he heard the episode start up by itself.

 _This can't be happening_ , he thought frantically, moving to exit the browser as quickly as possible. _It's a virus. I must've accidentally downloaded a virus._

The screen rippled again and Isaac dropped the mouse like it was hot coal. It hit the desk with a loud clatter. He stood up, nearly tripping over the chair in his haste. He heard Sarah calling him from downstairs, wondering what the hell all the noise was. Isaac was tempted to yell back at her, _'Oh nothing. Just the computer going all **Skynet** nuts!'_

He didn't get a chance to say anything though. The screen rippled once more and suddenly a bright white light engulfed the entirety of his room and Isaac barely had time to throw his arm up in an attempt to shield his eyes. Then, for a moment, there was nothing.

 

 

Isaac landed on his ass on the ground with a loud thud and a wince.

There was the sound of shuffling feet and a terrifyingly familiar sound of a gun being cocked. Isaac blinked and looked up, dizzy, head throbbing. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight before him. Standing just a few feet away in what looked like a dingy motel room, were Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, actors to one Sam and Dean Winchester. And they didn't look happy. Isaac took in the guns, both aimed steadily at his chest. They both wore wary expressions. Isaac's gaze flicked to the rumpled beds on either side of them, the lamp just behind Jared. Jared had both hands on his gun while Jensen's right hand wielded a deadly looking knife (definitely wasn't a prop) that glinted dangerously in the dim light and in his left was his own glock.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jensen demanded when Isaac just sat there dumbly, frozen in terror.


End file.
